


The Wild Ones

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Knotting, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Biting, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Breeding, Creampie, Depowered Lucifer, Doggy Style, F/M, Grooming, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Insecure Lucifer, Knot, Knotting, Manipulation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy Kink, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, anal licking, female knotting male, female werewolf - Freeform, werewolf/angel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: After their father's death, Sam and Dean Winchester find out that their father, along with having fathered a half brother, Adam, had also been father to a sister as well. She is part werewolf and part witch, trained by her mother in the ways of magic. She makes a life for herself as a hunter and a friend to Rowena. But the brothers grow distrustful of her inhuman nature, intensifying when she finds herself in heat and hopping on Castiel. The arrival of a kidnapped Lucifer only adds to the growing friction among TFW. Lots of werewolf/angel sex, knotting, breeding kink, grace kink and rough sex.





	The Wild Ones

I was ten years old when I found out that my father hunted demons for a living. It all started with a camping trip. My mother had been calling my father for a while, berating him to do something with me for my birthday.

“You never come around anymore, John,” I heard he whispering from somewhere in the kitchen. She always treated the kitchen like some magical black hole from which sound magically couldn’t escape. “If you come back, there are some magical…things in it for you.”

A couple of days later, my dad had shown up on our doorstep, wet and disheveled, looking like he’d rather be any other place in the world then toting an awkward teenager into the woods. My mother was trying her best not to be cross with him, but there was a quiet rage in her eyes as she handed him a small bundle wrapped in cloth. I tried to keep my eyes averted from what they were doing as I got in the black Impala out front. My mom had made it clear that her business dealings were something she would only teach me when I was older.

“How’s it been going, kid?” Dad tried to make small talk as we drove off. He was always trying to do that, just show up and act like nothing had changed. Like I was still the little girl who would run up and sit in his lap. Like I hadn’t spent many a night holding my mother as she cried.

“You're not a good guy,” I remember telling him on that trip, my face turned towards the window, trying to hold in my rage, my powerlessness. At that moment, I felt like nothing more than ant beneath his shoe, ready to be squashed if he saw fit. “I don’t care what mom says about you.”

My father was silent for a long time, a heaviness falling over the inside of the impala. I glanced over at him, and his face had become an unreadable mask. For some reason that made things feel worse for me. Maybe if he had acted sad, hurt, angry, I might have felt as if I’d gotten through to him somehow. Instead, I got the sensation that I had tried to hurt some old oak tree by kicking it, my foot doing nothing to budge it at all.

“You're right,” he said after a while, but the voice didn’t sound like my father. He had always sounded upbeat with me, almost falsely cheerful.. Now he sounded more like a drowning man who has been rescued from a well, some place where there had been no light, some place dreadful. “Men like me, were aren’t good men. We can’t be. If we were, there wouldn’t much of the world left for good people to live in. Somebody has to make the sacrifices. Somebody has to go to bed at night and take the nightmares. So the rest of the world doesn’t have to.”

I continued to look out the window, his words swirling around in my mind like puzzle pieces I couldn’t manage to put together, because I didn’t have a box with a picture on it. I felt as if I had been offered a window that looked into the adult world. Only I didn't know what I was suppose to see.

********************************************************************************************************

We set up camp later that night, dad insisting we share a tent even though he had brought along two. There was a worried, intense look in his eyes as he kept going back to the trunk of the impala, checking to make sure something was back there. He made me stay in the tent while he scoped out the area where we had set up camp. I managed to find a couple of candy bars in one of the backpacks he had brought, which was a good thing because he didn’t come back again until well after dark.

“Don’t make a sound,” he told me, poking his head inside the tent. I could barely make out his face, illuminated by only a few shafts of moonlight, but I could tell he was frightened. And that scared me even more. I had never seen him frightened before. I started to ask a volley of questions but he silenced me with a curt shake of his head.

“No,” he ground out in what would have been a shout, but now was only a harsh grunt. “Stay here. No matter what you hear, don’t come out. You understand?”

Hesitantly, I nodded.

Hours seem to pass as I laid awake on the sleeping bag, aware of every little sound outside the tent, I wondered if perhaps a bear or a coyote were stalking my father in the darkness somewhere, waiting for him to turn his back before launching a fatal attack.

A sound, like nails being driven against a chalkboard, made me wince, my hand going immediately to my head to cover my ears. I wanted to scream, to open up the tent and run for the Impala. I fumbled in the backpack where I had found the candy bar, finally managing to find a flashlight buried beneath some shirts. I flicked it on.

I screamed.

The light illuminated a monstrous form standing just outside the tent. It was the monster from the darkest of nightmares. Eight feet tall, with a giant wolf’s head and a massive, hunched over body. It was like a bear and a wolf and a man had somehow become fused together as one. One clawed hand reached towards the zipper on the tent. Under its breath, I heard the creature make a noise, a deep, guttural noise that I somehow knew was a chuckle.

A second later a dark, shaggy head covered in matted fur pushed its way into the tent. The smell of the horrible creature made my eyes water, even as I was letting out another scream. I tried to back up against the tent wall, but the monster sank its fangs into my left leg, the agony causing me to curl up into a ball and scream even louder for my father.

I was pulled from the tent, the sharp fangs still deeply sunk into my leg, my cries the only sound to be heard outside of the soft growls of the beast. It let go of me for a moment, pulling back to lean over my body, my own blood dripping from its mouth and falling onto my face.

Then it laughed, an ugly, evil sound that I will never be able to forget for as long as I live. It was at that moment when I first realized that the world was not a safe place. Sometimes terrible, horrific things happen, no one there to save you. And when it’s all done, you alone are left to pick up the pieces, to try to find some way to live again.

A shot rang out, causing the creature to swiftly turn its head and snarl. Then another shot, and it flung itself to the ground beside me, a mass of quivering limbs and pained howls.I tried to get up, but the pain and loss of blood from my wound kept me on the ground, as much a shivering wreck as the creature beside me. I looked over to see if it would attack me again, but saw that it was laying still.

“Are you alright?”

I glance up, seeing my father illuminated by the light of the full moon hanging over us. In that moment, I felt him to be as beautiful as a guardian angel. I finally let myself relax a little. He would make things better for me, my young mind reasoned. He would tell me this had all been a dream, and things would go back to normal once I’d awakened.

Only he didn’t.

His eyes took in my bleeding form, the bite on my leg, and a stoic look suddenly came over him. Seeing my father looking at me that way was far more painful than the sight of the shaggy head inside the tent. I didn’t know the monster. I didn’t love the monster. But, as my father lifted the barrel of the shotgun to kill me, I suddenly realized that I had loved a monster after all. A far more dangerous one than I had ever thought imaginable.

********************************************************************************************************

I found myself in a dark place, a shadow world with beings even more ugly than the one who had bitten me. Then I became aware of being pulled towards a vast, beautiful light. And I found myself crying and running towards it, once again in my mother’s arms. And I could hear her weeping over me, her arms holding me tight as something damp and wet pressed down upon us.

My eyes opened. My mother and I were in an open casket, which was in a deep hole that had been dug in the earth. I was wearing my favorite dress, a pretty pink one with delicate flowers and a gold trim. And my mother was dressed in black, her entire body covered in dirt and mud.

“Where am I,” I croaked, my throat dry and oddly sore. “What’s going on?”

“You died,” My mother told me, wrapping me in a thick blanket to keep me warm. “But I brought you back.”

“How?”

“Don’t worry about it, dear.” But there was a note in my mother’s voice that terrified me.

I found out six years later that my mother had made a pact with a crossroads demon to give me a second chance at life. Though he had refused to lift my curse, he had told her that I would be able to control it. But at the end of ten years hellhounds would come to kill her and drag her soul to hell. She had accepted his deal.

On that night, when the hellhounds had torn my mother’s body to shreds, I had been just a girl hiding under the bed, crying out to god to save her.

The only thing that had answered back was the sound of bloody paws dragging something heavy across the floor.

********************************************************************************************************

“This isn’t right. We shouldn’t let them near each other,” I heard my half brother, Sam whisper to Castiel as I followed along behind Jack and Lucifer, keeping a close eye on the devil and his son.

“There’s no need to worry,” the angel assured him. “Lucifer has little grace left. Not enough to interest her in her...condition.”

By condition, Castiel was referring to what was my second time in heat. Born from a witch and inheriting her magical ability, along with being bitten by a full blood werewolf and combined with whatever deal my mother had made with the demon, had made me unique among my kind. But even I was not stronger than the urge to breed that afflicted my kind.

At first I had tried to hide my curse from my two siblings, but when Castiel had come along, he had told them what I was. Dean had wanted to kill me, but Sam had talked him out of it, saying that I was as much of a victim of John Winchester as they had been. I like to think that we had gotten beyond all that, but the way my brothers were looking at me these days made me question everything I had believed in these past couple of years.

“All I know is that if he lays one hand on her, that’s it. I mean it. Bad enough he gets to be around Jack. To think if he…” Dean couldn’t even finish the sentence. I could imagine him thinking about a litter of werewolf Nephilims/witches running around.

“I know my brother,” the archangel Gabriel clapped Dean on the shoulder. His face lacked the impish smile I had known from so long ago. He looked more solemn, haggard, as if all the life had been drained from him, which in a way was true. “Making whoopi isn’t where his heart is at right now.”

“I’d believe that a hell of a lot more if she didn’t free him and bring him here,” Dean roared. “I don’t care if she had a premonition about Sam’s death and needed Lucifer. I don’t buy it. It stinks.”

“She’s one of us, Dean,” Sam, ever the peacemaker, tried to calm Dean down. “Look at everything she’s done for us. We have to give her the benefit of the doubt.”

“They worked together. I’ll never forget that, Sammy, not ever.”

*******************************************************************************************************

I laid back on the hood of the abandoned car outside the human refugee camp. Looking up at the stars. I didn’t feel at home among the humans, and I could tell from the way they looked at me that the feeling was entirely mutual.

My mind kept going back to when Rowena and Gabriel had returned with a captive Lucifer, the plan being to drain of his grace slowly to keep the doorway open long enough to rescue Jack. I had argued against it, saying that it was cruel to steal the grace from an angel, regardless of who it was. I could feel Cas staring a hole in my back, his own history including eating the grace of his kin. Dean had gotten in my face then, shouting the same old accusations that there was something going on between me and Lucifer. That those days when I was held captive by him, in order to keep me from saying yes to Michael, had somehow won me to his side.

Dean had never understood that, being what I was, I was a much stronger, better vessel than he would ever be. Lucifer keeping me close was more about his own protection than mine. But the fact that I had been so close to Lucifer and he had allowed me to live had tainted something between Dean and I. Something that, regardless of how many hunts we had gone on together and trials we had faced, had never been fixed between us.

“She’ll be alright with me,” Rowena had said, grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me from the open doorway. “You lot go. He’s not going anywhere.”

At first, Lucifer had stuck to taunting Rowena, telling her how easy she had been to kill, and how much he had enjoyed it. When that didn’t work, he had turned his attentions upon me.

“You look good, kitten,” he purred. He gave an exaggerated sniff. “Your time of the month, eh?”

“You're disgusting,” I spat. Bad enough when Dean made jokes about it.

“Woe there, take it easy.” Lucifer grinned, enjoying getting such a rise out of me. “I’m an open minded kind of guy. Not sure about Castiel, though. Something tells me that taking it up the rear from a female alpha is a little outside of his comfort zone.”

I sprang forward to punch him, but Rowena grabbed my arm.

“He’s not worth it, Love,” she told me. Her gaze shifted to Lucifer, bent down on the floor, his grace falling little by little into a ceremonial bowl. “Leave her alone.”

“Oh, now I’ve upset mamma bear,” Lucifer replied with an even wider grin on his face. “No, wait, you couldn’t be mamma bear. She getting torn apart over and over again in hell.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Rowena aid in my ear. “Even when he tells the truth, he still lies.”

That was when I had gotten the vision of Sam getting killed by a pack of vampires. I remember falling to my knees in front of Lucifer, my hands going to my head as the agony of a death vision tore through my entire body. I had never felt a premonition as strong as this one, my mind’s eye seeing every detail about my brother’s death. I felt his death as if it were my own. Every bite that tore through his skin I felt. The warmth of my own blood flowed over me as the vampires sucked the life from my body. In the end, I found myself welcoming death, an end to life’s struggles and loss and pain.

“You’re Ok.” Rowena held me close. “Nothing can hurt you here.”

Lucifer cleared his throat. The witch shot him a dirty look.

“Sam is going to die,” I told her, tears streaming down my face as I got to my feet. “We have to save him.”

I turned to Lucifer, the unthinkable suddenly running through my mind.

Rowena, knowing what I had planned, shook her head, a horrified expression on her face.

“You can’t do this, child. We need to stay here.”

I walked around to Lucifer’s back, preparing to undo his bonds.

“This is a lot more like it,” the archangel crowed.

I sensed the blue streak of energy shooting towards me and I jumped out of the way a second before Rowena’s attack would have knocked me out cold. The witch was coiled up across the room, her hands claw like as they reached up into the air. The kind, if snarky woman who had completed my schooling in magic was gone, replaced by a dark, sinister sorceress who had taken countless lives, and enjoyed killing every one of them.

“Don’t make me kill you,” she hissed, another round of blue lightening already at her fingertips. I knew I didn’t have much time to launch a counterattack before she ended things for me.

One of the first spells my mother had taught me had been a simple sleep spell, to help me relax after I had returned to the world of the living. I still had nightmares about the bad place, but the spell did keep me from tossing and turning at night. I closed my eyes, letting the words of the incantation move through my entire body. I felt a tingle pass through me, starting at my feet before moving up to the top of my head.

“If you do this, there will be no coming back,” Rowena tells me, tears shining in her eyes.

“That’s just a chance I’m willing to take.”

Purple lightning shot from my fingertips at the same time Rowena unleashed her attack, the entire room erupted into noise and chaos, glass breaking, furniture flying into the air, a smell akin to burnt ozone filling the air. We were both powerful witches, and Rowena was far older and better prepared in the ways of magic than I, but she was also human, and her body could only take so much magic use before I knew it would break.

Rowena was flung against the wall, her magical barrier breaking beneath my assault. She gave me one last deep, hurt look as the sleeping spell wrapped its inky purple tendrils around her face, quickly seeking entrance into her mouth and nose. Seeing my power snake its way into her broken was like something out of a nightmare, and for the briefest of minutes I felt as if I were the ugly, shaggy monster poking its head in where it didn’t belong.

I ran to release Lucifer from his bonds, but not before I made certain things very clear.

“If I’m going to help you, you have to help me,” I told him, bending down to growl the words into his ear. “Sam’s going to die. And I need you to help bring him back.”

“Sure. Sure. Sammy and I go way back. I’d do anything for that kid.”

The archangel tried to get up, but I grabbed his shoulder, holding him down.

“If you try to double cross me in any way, I will kill you,” I said, allowing my fingertips to glow a faint, menacing blue.

Lucifer leaned upward until his lips almost touched mine, “What are you really after, kitten? You can be honest. Just you and me now.”

I healed the wound on Lucifer’s neck, stepping back to allow him to rise to his feet.

The first thing he did was start toward Rowena.

I got in the way of him and the sleeping witch.

“We don’t have time for that.”

Lucifer’s eyes glowed red, his hand going to my throat.

“Let’s step into my office,” he said, moving us back until he had me pressed up against the wall. I gagged, trying to kick and claw my way free, but he was like a cold statue beneath my hands and feet.

“You know what the problem was in your little plan, Nancy Drew,” he asked me, mouth pressed to me ear, breath tickling my skin. “I don’t need you. I’ve never needed you.”

I could feel what little angelic grace he still possessed course through him, his hand going to his throat to heal the wound there. But I also sensed a hesitation, as if he wasn’t quite sure about what to do with me. But I decided I wasn’t going to take any chances. I screamed an incantation, the power of my unexpected assault flinging him across the room, through the magical doorway into the other world.

I was startled out of reliving the memory of freeing the archangel by the sound of Gabriel and Lucifer arguing just a few feet away from where I lay. They appeared to be oblivious to my presence so I moved a bit closer, hiding behind the back end of a pick up truck.

“Yeah, Pop locked me up, ok,” Lucifer challenged, the display of anger doing little to hide the hurt beneath. I had noticed that, since losing most of his grace, Luci would fall into more human patterns of sadness, pain and regret. I had wondered if he had always felt these things, and just no longer had the strength to hide them.

They went back and forth for a while, Gabriel insisting that Lucifer could never change, that he was an evil cancer upon all of mankind. This wasn’t the Gabe I had met and liked all those years ago. The archangel had changed quite a bit from his years being tortured at the hands of Asmodious. He was darker, harder Gabriel, his face now set in a grim line where there had once been an impish smile. A shiver went down my spine, hearing him now. Is this what happened to all of us? We started out happy and full of hope, then become hollow shells of who we use to be. I think it was already happening to all of us, to some degree. Only Jack had a spark of innocence left, and I often wondered just how long that could last.

I waited until Gabe had stomped off somewhere into darkness before I got up to approach the spot where Lucifer was, leaning up against the body of the truck. I knew that he was crying, but trying hard not to let anyone know it. I reached out a hand to touch his back, but pulled back at the last moment. Was I really about to comfort the devil? The entity who had tortured Sam in hell, tried to kill Gabriel and had actually killed Rowena twice. I wondered what kind of a person could entertain the thoughts I was having right now. Maybe Dean was right about me after all.

“Enjoy the show, kitten,” Lucifer growled out. He turned to me, his eyes unreadable in the dark.

“He’s wrong about you,” I told him. Hesitantly, I reached for his lower back, stroking it gently. I was surprised when he didn’t pull away from me.

“You think so, eh?” The words were filled with bitterness and pain. “What do you want, anyway? Get lost, kid. I don’t have anything for ya.”

I let my hands roam over his lower back. My clit had swelled up when the extra testosterone of the heat had taken effect, and I felt myself becoming hard from the smell of him and the feeling of him beneath my hands. As an alpha, my clit was much larger than a more submissive female. Fully hard, I was roughly the size of an average human male, my knot about half the size of an alpha male werewolf, about the size of a plum as opposed to a tennis ball. Unlike a beta or omega female, I also had to knot and orgasm in a mate in order to be able to ovulate. It made finding a partner a lot more difficult. I had found out the hard way that, as a general rule, men were rather fussy about being pinned to the mattress while a female werewolf fills them full of come.

“I think you have quite a lot for me,” I told him, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back against me. I could feel a shudder go through him. Whether it was from pleasure or disgust I wasn’t sure. I felt rather than saw my eyes darken in color, from blue to a bright silver, the irises getting larger, even as I felt the light brown fluff growing on my face and chin. Another potential turn off to a mate, the wolf scruffies. Any other time, I would have been embarrassed by my new facial hair issues, but I was too far into the heat to care about it right now.

“Why me,” he asked, trying to turn around, but I grabbed him by the back of the head and flung him down upon the truck hood. This got me a low warning growl, but we both knew that I could overpower him easily in his present state. The urge to rape him was strong, I had never knotted before, and this heat had made the desire to breed so strong that Sam and Dean had been forced to pry me off of Cas when I was in heat and drunk. None of the boys had mentioned the incident, but I knew it would not be forgotten anytime soon.

I didn’t answer the question, busy reaching around to unbuckle Lucifer’s pants. A couple of minutes later and I was on my knees, pulling his cheeks apart to eagerly lick his ass. There was nothing more exciting to an alpha, of either gender, then the sight and scent of a presenting submissive. I had him bend over a little more so that I could cup his balls in my hands, going under him to lick and suck them up into my mouth. Lucifer moaned, hands trying to go to his hard cock, but I batted them away. This was about my pleasure, not his.

Unzipping my own jeans, I pulled out my stiff clit, stroking myself gently as I continued to lick his asshole. I was careful not to apply the kind of pressure that would make me knot. As a curious teen, I had once made the mistake of knotting up into a sock. I hadn’t been able to achieve orgasm and had sat on the bathroom floor in agony for three hours until my mother had come home. Not a pleasant experience for a teenage werewolf.

“Take me,” Lucifer moaned. He thrusted against the truck. “Please.”

I didn’t need any more encouragement. I leaned over Lucifer’s back, a low snarl leaving my lips as I sank my fangs into his neck at the same time my hard clit buried itself deep inside of him. His ass felt so wonderfully soft, a soft moan leaving my throat as I felt him adjusting to my girth. I had fantasized for so along about the moment of taking a mate. But this was so much better than anything I had ever imagined. The soft moans and pleas coming from Lucifer mingling with mine as I found a rhythm going in and out of his ass.

“Yes,” the archangel cried out, forcing me to reach around and grab his cock, putting pressure in just the right place to keep him from achieving orgasm. I held onto him until I could sense the moment of orgasm had passed. Lucifer cried out in protest, but I just bit down on him harder, letting him know that I was still the dominant here.  
My knot started to grow, the sensation of tissue swelling at the base of my clitoris causing my excitement to rise even more. I felt dizzy with the intensity of it, as if every part of my body was crying out for release. I slid the growing knot inside of Lucifer, eager to finally breed him. A second later I heard his moans grow louder as his ass was stretched out by my growing member.

“That’s it. Take it,” I grabbed him by the hair again, licking the blood off the wound I had made on his neck. “You’re being such a good boy for me.”

I continued to groom him as we settled down into the knotting phase of the breeding. Orgasm after orgasm tore through me, my clit pulsing wildly as I ejaculated inside of Lucifer. It was a warm, hot, wet kind of sensation that I felt throughout my entire body. I licked the angel’s hair and neck, relaxing into the waves of pleasure going through me. Alphas and their mates could stay knotted anywhere from twenty five minutes to an hour. I could tell, given how excited I had been and how many ropes I was having, that I was going to be emptying myself in Lucifer for a while.

When the swelling had gone down enough, I pulled out of Lucifer, a gush of hot come squirting out of his ass and wetting his jeans and the ground. My eyes were half closed, my body sated and demanding sleep.

“My turn,” Lucifer said, opening the car of the truck and pushing me in to lay across the front seat. My jeans and shoes were quickly tossed onto the ground. He dragged me out until my ass hung in the air, my soaking wet pussy and still swollen clit fully exposed to him.

As an alpha, I should have ridden him until he came inside of me. But the urge to be submissive to him overtook me in that moment. Maybe it was the human side of me coming out, but I found myself accepting Lucifer grabbing my legs and throwing them over his shoulders so that he could thrust his cock deeper into my pussy. He rode me hard, slamming me deeper into the truck’s seat. I felt another orgasm building, a few seconds later it burst inside of me, making me wail against him as my clit squirted hot jets of come all over myself. The site seemed to excite him even more, his thrusts growing deeper, harder, faster as he greedily sought out his own release.

“You’ll never be more than this,” he tells me, head going back as he gives into his own pleasure. “They will never accept you now. A traitor with my babies growing inside of you.”

I nodded to him, fully aware and accepting of my fate.

His come filled up my fertile pussy, making me moan a little as I felt some of what little grace he had left snake up inside of me, eager to tear into the eggs already waiting in my womb. I could feel the moment when he fathered my litter. And the sensation was so glorious tears came to my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. They were beautiful, powerful beings. Not archangels, werewolves, witches or even nephilim, but a combination of all of these things. And so much more.

When he was finished, Lucifer laid on top of me, his lips seeking out my own. For all of our rough fucking, the kiss was a gentle, even loving one. He then laid his head on my chest, the sound of his breathing mingling with my own in the dark.


End file.
